Celebrities/Onscreen
This page shows celebrities wearing clothing by Levi's onscreen while portraying characters in cinema or TV movies or in TV series.Even if not strictly "onscreen", still images from movies or TV episodes as well as promotional images or on-set images of actors and actresses portraying movie or TV characters are also shown on this page. Refer also to: * Celebrities/Onstage for celebrities performing in theaters or in concerts * Celebrities for celebrities at other occasions A Ben-affleck-pecs-15.jpg|Ben Affleck in Levi's jeans as Doug MacRay on the set of The Town (2009) B Jonathan-Bennett-Dukes-01.jpg|Jonathan Bennett in Levi's jeans as Bo Duke in The Dukes of Hazzard: The Beginning (2007) Marlon-brando 2545626a.jpg|Marlon Brando in 501 jeans as Johnny Strabler in The Wild One (1953) Chris brown 1.jpg|Chris Brown in Levi's jeans as Jesse Attica in Takers (2008) C The-outsiders-promo-016.jpg|in Levi's jeans as Steve Randle in The Outsiders (1983) All-the-right-moves-020.jpg|in Levi's jeans as Joel Goodsen in Risky Business (1983) All-the-right-moves-021.jpg|in Levi's jeans as Stefen Djordjevic in All the Right Moves (1983) Mav-bomber-jackegt.jpg|in Levi's jeans as Maverick in Top Gun (1986) D 71eb9000ad29766acc6b9f5def3244be.jpg|as Glen Lantz in A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) Tom Hanson.jpg|in Levi's jeans as Tom Hanson in 21 Jump Street (1987–1990) cry-baby-johnny-depp-2.jpg|in Levi's jeans as Wade Walker in Cry-Baby (1990) 2336865,vADbWDL43NRAF3Y53Z1Pp1Z76LkGhMHep_p_6W7601FwpWgi6UYEvgJgPeOS3+TzP7qqwCcLyODdR79920XjOw .jpg|in Levi's jeans as Matt Hunter in Avenging Force (1986) S-l1600.jpg|in Levi's jeans as Joe Armstrong in American Ninja 2 (1987) HumanShield1.jpg|in Levi's jeans as Doug Matthews in The Human Shield (1992) E Efron 01299444951411.jpg|Zac Efron in black 511 jeans and a khaki Levi’s denim jacket in New Years Eve (2011) F Transformers-dotm-tf3-shia-labeoufs-stunt-double-swings-on-cable 4906207881 o.jpg|Colin Follenweider in 511 jeans as a stunt double for Shia LaBeouf in Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) G Dan Gauthier Teen Witch-05.jpg|Dan Gauthier in Levi's jeans as Brad Powell in Teen Witch (1989) Grimmfan-stills-2x07-007.jpg|David Giuntoli in Levi's jeans as Nick Burkhardt in Grimm (2011-2017) Richard-grieco-dennis-booker-leather-jacket.jpg|Richard Grieco in Levi's jeans as Dennis Booker in Booker (1989/90) H The-hitcher-862492l-576x0-w-27bb65a7.jpg|C. Thomas Howell in Levi's jeans Jim Halsey in The Hitcher (1986) I Ahora-y-siempre-021.jpg|Jeremy Irvine in 514 jeans as Adam in Now Is Good (2012) L Matt+Lanter+90210+Films+Down+Docks+6rbUMO-xsHOx.jpg|Matt Lanter in black Levi's jeans as Liam Court in 90210 (2009–2013) Drew-barrymore-justin-long-01.jpg|Justin Long in Levi's jeans as Erin Langford in Going The Distance (2010) Shia LaBeouf-Indy4-01.jpg|in vintage 501 jeans as Mutt Williams in Indiana Jones IV (2008) Transformersx-large.jpg|in 511 jeans as Sam Witwicky in Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) New Moon-taylor-lautner-Levi's-Jeans455.jpg|in 514 cut off shorts as Jacob Black in New Moon (2009) Kristen-stewart-robert-pattinson-laughing-03.jpg|in 514 jeans as Jacob Black in Eclipse (2010) Taylor+Lautner+Spotted+Grown+Ups+2+Set+yy7KmeWIydox.jpg|in Levi's selvedge jeans as Frat Boy Andy in Grown Ups 2 (2013) O tw507_0664 (2).jpg|Dylan O'Brien in red 514 jeans as Stiles Stilinski in Teen Wolf (2011-2017) P Chris+Pine+Jack+Ryan+Chris+Pine+Films+Jack+-YwW16xas8Tx.jpg|Chris Pine in Levi's jeans as Jack Ryan in Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit (2014) mth013a.jpg|Brad Pitt in Levi's jeans as J.D. in Thelma & Louise (1991) Jason-Priestley-01.jpg|Jason Priestley in Levi's jeans as Brandon Walsh in 90210 Beverly Hills (1990–2000) S Die-adonis-falle-if-looks-could-kill-the-john-hawkins-story-usa-1996-H89J8E (cropped).jpg|Antonio Sabato Jr. in Levi's jeans as John Hawkins in If Looks Could Kill (1996) RR 107 0476RT FULL.jpg|Gregg Sulkin in Levi's jeans as Chase Stein in Runaways (2017) T Justin_Timberlake_Levi's_SG3.jpg|Justin Timberlake in Levi's jeans as Scott Delacorte in Bad Teacher (2010) V 38eeed91f4847366cbd847ccbbb74933-benny-the-jet-rodriguez.jpg|Mike Vitar in Levi's jeans as Benny Rodriguez in The Sandlot (1993) W Amanda-seyfried-feels-up-mark-walhberg-15.jpg|Mark Wahlberg in Levi's jeans as John Bennett on the set of Ted 2 (2015) References External links * Denim and the Oscars: A Look at Jeans in Cinema at levistrauss.com !Onscreen